A New Age
by LastFebruary
Summary: When Chat finally tells Ladybug his true feelings, things spiral out of control. Their cohesive teamwork becomes sloppy and argumentative and they can't find a way to fix their friendship, especially when they don't know what they truly feel. When confusion is at it's highest, Master Fu must make wise decisions, because the age of Hawkmoth is upon them all.
1. Chapter 1: The Gala Part 1

Chapter 1: The Gala Part 1

The invitations for this particular gala had been sent out several weeks ago. The occasion was honoring Paris' two most brave and courageous heroes to have ever graced its streets: Ladybug and Chat Noir. The gala was invite only, which disappointed Alya Césaire who happened to be a very big fan of Ladybug and had even held a private interview with her in the past.

"Marinette, we _must_ get into that gala." Alya insisted. "This could be the opportunity of a lifetime, I mean, we'd get to see Ladybug all dressed up and she'll probably dance with Chat Noir and she'd look so beautiful and-"  
"Alya, it probably won't be _that_ great, I mean, you've seen her in action! That's got to be better than seeing her dancing for a couple hours." Marinette was busy cleaning up pieces of red fabric from a recent project she had been working on.

"Oh please! She'll look like a movie star," Alya slumped back in her chair just thinking about it. "I wonder what kind of dress she's gonna wear, oh boy, I can't wait!"

"Who knows! I mean, I have… absolutely- not a clue," Marinette said nervously.

"Adrien is so lucky…" Alya sighed, "Nino told me that he and his dad got invited because you know Mr. Agreste is such a fashion icon."

"What!" Marinette gasped, "Adrien is going?"  
"So now you want to go?" Alya laughed. "Sorry Marin- invite only." She winked at her before gathering her bag and her cell phone. "I need to head home and grab some stuff to sneak into the red carpet at least. This will add SO much to my blog! Bye Marinette, text me if you want to see your Adrien." Alya smiled and waved good-bye to her friend that seemed to be in more of a panic than usual.

"Bye Alya!" Marinette watched her go and shut the door behind her. "Tikki!"

"Yes Marinette?"  
"How did I not know that Adrien was going to the gala?"

"Well of course! His father is one of the most influential people in all of Paris! You even know that."

"I know, I know, I do! But I didn't even think about it…" Marinette quickly ran to her closet and pulled out the red ball gown she had spent all week crafting (in secret of course). It was quite simple in terms of structure. The lace bodice was tight but flared out at her waist and the skirt spread out in folds brushing across the floor. It was long-sleeved and lacey and a vibrant red color, the same as her Ladybug outfit. The back, however, was both elegant and sexy and open, revealing her shoulder blades, all the way down to the base of her back. A small button pulled the top of the dress together at the base of her neck. Marinette was very proud of it, but upset because she could never accredit herself. "Do you think Adrien will like it?"

"Marinette, _everyone_ will like it, it'll be the talk of the city, I'm sure of it."

"I really hope so," she sighed. "I wonder what he's going to wear…"

…

"I'm sorry Nathalie, you'll have to tell my father that I have plans for tonight."

"Adrien, you know how important this gala is, it's honoring Ladybug and Chat Noir, who just happened to have _saved his life_. The least you can do is attend it."

"I have plans with friends," Adrien lied. "I'm sorry, but I can't go." Obviously disappointed, Nathalie stormed out of his room and shut the door.

"Your father is _not_ going to be happy!" She yelled from the hall.

"When is he ever." Adrien flopped onto the couch.

"Ha! Never!" Plagg interjected, "Now do you have any more camembert?"

"Yeah," Adrien groaned, getting some from his backpack that he hadn't opened since the school day. "Plagg, what do I do? What should I wear?"

"Beats me," he mumbled, "This seems like quite a big fuss to me."

"Well, your opinions doesn't really matter." Adrien got up and began search through his closet. "I need to find something to wear, you'll have to transform me so I still have the mask and the ears, just so you know."

"What! Are you serious? I was hoping for a relaxing night at home…" Plagg sighed.

"Sorry," Adrien hardly sounded sympathetic. He picked out a simple black tux, a tux that his father wouldn't recognize. "This should do." He took off his white shirt and threw it on chair. "Maybe Ladybug and I should arrive together. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"A good idea, to me, sounds like eating camembert, but I'm not sure you'd agree."

"Yeah I don't." Adrien shook his head. "I'm excited to see what Ladybug will wear…" He smiled at the thought. "Maybe this should be the night I tell her… since Valentine's Day ended so badly…"

"Oh boy, not this again! Of all the girls in Paris you choose the most popular one to love? Sheesh!"

"I can't help it," Adrien defended himself. "I love her."

"Yada-yada-yada," Plagg rolled his eyes, "Just get dressed, we'll see if you have the courage to actually do it."

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Plagg, claws out!"

…

Getting into the dress as well as getting to the gala had been tricky, but with Tikki's help, Marinette arrived a little early and was able to wait for Chat Noir a couple blocks away. Her hair was down and came to just above her shoulders, her mask circled her blue bell eyes, and her Miraculous sparkled in the sunset.

"M'Lady!" Chat appeared from around the corner and his green eyes widened through his mask. "Hel-Hello!"

"Oh thank goodness Chat," Ladybug sighed with relief, "I was getting worried, I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I wouldn't miss this event for the world," he smiled offering her his arm. She had to admit he looked dashing.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You look very nice Chat, but your hair is still unbelievably disheveled." She reached up and fixed it a little, but it moved back into it's original place.

"What can I say? It has a mind of it's own." They walked along the pavement, attracting attention from pedestrians as they neared the gala. "You look absolutely stunning Ladybug." Chat commented, "I love your dress."

"Really? I made- I mean, um- I had to look all over the place to find the right one." Ladybug laughed awkwardly, "I really hope it's formal enough."

"Oh it's definitely formal enough… you look _purr_ fect my dear." Chat grinned.

"Oh stop," Ladybug smiled, "Just one night without cat puns is all I need."

"No _paw_ -mises."

"Chat."

"Sorry."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived!" A swarm of photographers gathered around them as they stepped onto the red carpet.

"The heroes of Paris are here!" "Look over here you two!" "Are you two an _item_ now?"

"I didn't realize these things were so invasive…" Chat Noir leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ladybug smiled through clenched teeth.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Over here!" Alya was closer to the front entrance of the gala, jumping up and down waving her hand enthusiastically. "Can I get a few pictures for my-"

"Blog? Say no more Alya, it's a pleasure to see you!" Ladybug pulled Chat along with her and they posed for a few personalized pictures.

"I love your new hair Ladybug!"

"Oh, thank you, I really wanted to try something new!"

"Where are you keeping your yo-yo and staff?" Alya began videotaping.

"I have a built-in pocket for my yo-yo," said Ladybug, "custom made." She winked into the camera.

"It's just in my coat," said Chat with a grin.

"Super creative," Ladybug joked.

"Well, you know me, I'm just that good." Suddenly, photographers and reporters turned their heads to the beginning of the carpet.

"Gabriel Agreste has arrived!"

"What!" Ladybug yanked Chat's arm out of her way to see Gabriel Agreste arriving alone, without his son. "Oh, I thought Adrien was coming…"

"I think he may have had a previous engagement." Chat added quickly.

"Like what?" Ladybug asked. "Do you know him well?"

"Well enough," Chat laughed nervously before they both spotted Mayor Bourgeois and his daughter, Chloé. "Ladybug!" She screamed from across the red carpet.

"Oh boy," Ladybug groaned. "Come on, let's go inside. Good-bye Alya!"

"Good-bye Ladybug!" Alya waved to them until they were completely inside the building.

"How do you know Adrien?" Ladybug pestered, forgetting about Chloé for the moment.

"I don't know him that well, m'lady, but I think he may have been busy tonight. That's all, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious… I've met him a few times, it would have been nice to talk to him some more." Ladybug's cheeks burned red, but her mask, luckily concealed at least _some_ of her embarrassment.

"I see…" Chat stroked his chin.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he smiled lightly at her as they were brought to a table on a platform. The platform was in front of a large empty space, presumably left for dancing and socializing. "Anyway, are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes, I think it should be quite interesting. I've never attended anything like this before." Ladybug was in awe of the arrangements. The room was beautiful decorated in black and red and the mayor was to dedicate an entire monument to her and Chat's work as public servants. The rest of the night would be made up of dancing and speaking with Paris' finest individuals. Marinette was squealing inside of a cool, collected Ladybug. (I mean, she had already been complimented on her dress at least a dozen times).

The two sat down and conversed for a while. Chat couldn't take his eyes off of her. He already thought she was irresistible, but the dress and her hair, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Ladybug I need to talk-"

"Welcome to Ladybug and Chat Noir's official honor's ceremony!" Mayor Bourgeois stood on the platform speaking into a microphone. "I am proud to welcome Paris' two most dedicated public servants!"

"What was that Chat?" Ladybug whispered as they stood up and the entire room clapped for them.

"Nothing," he whispered back, "I'll tell you later." The look on his face concerned Ladybug, but she ignored it for the time being.

The ceremony was quite simple in procedure. The mayor made a long speech that was hardly interesting, but still very kind and thoughtful. Chat Noir said a few words, but Ladybug did most of the talking (which was fine by him) and then they commenced to the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Now I must warn you Chat, I am a terrible dancer." Ladybug laughed as he spun her around.

"Not as terrible as me, I promise," he kneeled down and kissed her hand, "M'lady." Ladybug smiled even though his constant gentlemanliness did irritate her (in a good way anyway). He placed one of his hands on her waist and the other held her hand. They waltzed for a few moments before Ladybug began conversation.

"That was a nice ceremony-"  
"Ladybug!" Chloé Bourgeois practically sprinted towards them, interrupting their dance. She was in a mid-calf length, tight yellow dress with white flowers on hem of the skirt. "Hey! I missed you on the red carpet, but I'm here now! You bolted out of there pretty quick, but it's okay, I'll have my photographer take a picture of us together, Roger! Where are you?"

"Chloé, do you mind if we do that a little later," Chat Noir asked nicely, "Ladybug and I have some stuff to talk about."

"Yeah, some very important stuff," Ladybug agreed.

"What?" Chloé sounded offended, "Well fine, whatever! Whatever you want, hrmph!" She pouted and stormed off.

"I wasn't that harsh, was I?" Chat genuinely sounded concerned.

"No!" Ladybug laughed, "She has the tendency to overreact… to everything. Don't worry about it, you'll sweet talk her and she'll be back to normal in like a second." She grinned at him

"Well, you're not wrong." He smiled. "Ladybug, I… I have something I need to tell you."

"About Chloé?"  
"Oh, no, of course not." He said quickly, "It's about you."

"Oh… what, what's up Chat?" He blushed and his face continued to get more and more red.

"I've… I don't know I just need to get this off my chest and I figured this is the best place to do it, cause, it just seems right and I-"

"What is it?" Ladybug smiled, "You're blushing."

"Oh, am I?" Embarrassed, he looked away for a moment.

"Come on, Chat, you can tell me. We're a team remember, you can tell me anything!"

"I know…" he sighed and smiled anxiously, "Ladybug…" She gazed up at him with her blue bell eyes, anticipating what he was going to say.

"Chat?"

"Ladybug, I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Gala Part 2

Chapter 2: The Gala Part 2

Ladybug recoiled in surprise. _Chat_? In love with _her_? She was certainly not prepared for this. "W-what? What do you- I mean- how do you- I-"

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Chat asked, sensing her anxiety.

"Please," Ladybug nodded. The two quickly exited the dance floor and entered an empty hallway. Chat still gripped her hand, not wanting to lose her.

"I-" Ladybug didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you, I- I just- you're so important to me."

"And you're important to me," Ladybug said immediately, "But Chat, we don't even know each other."

"I'd beg to differ," he interjected, "You're my best friend, honestly, I mean I have friends outside of all of this, but I can tell you anything Ladybug, and you mean-"

"Chat," he felt her hand slip from his. He had been holding it far too tightly. "You know it's impossible."

"But I'd like to get to know you, I'd like to make it possible, we could do it." He said softly, "I'll tell you who I am right now, I-"

"We can't do that. You _know_ that!"

"I don't care," he grabbed both her hands and pulled her close to his body. Both their breaths shortened. Ladybug's heart stopped for a second, but only a second. She swallowed and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chat," she pulled away, her breathlessness now gone, "I- I can't. I-" Chat's eyes widened, "I love someone else."

His mouth opened only a little and he breathed out, his worst fear was coming to life. He moved away from her slowly, breaking apart their embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, shaking his head, "I shouldn't have told you this, this wasn't a good time."

"No, you're fine, you didn't do anything wrong," Ladybug grabbed his hand, but he pulled it away. "Chat."

"I'm sorry Ladybug," he turned and ran back into the ballroom. She felt deflated and cruel. She hadn't meant to upset him, he means a lot to her. But she loved Adrien. She truly loved him. And she couldn't just pretend she loved Chat more. Of course, she loved Chat. He was her best friend, but nothing more than that, right? She ran after him, but when she re-entered the ballroom, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Ladybug!" Chloé ran towards her, "It's time for our picture!"

"Now's not a good time Chloé, I need to find Chat, did you see where he ran off to?"

"I don't know, who _cares_? We need a picture."

"I'm sorry Chloé, I need to find him," Ladybug walked past her, looking intently for her partner.

…

"You're surprised?" Was the first thing Plagg said once Adrien de-transformed.

"No," Adrien slumped against the wall. He had snuck into an office on the second floor, quite sure that no one would bother him up there. "Of course she's in love with someone else… why am I surprised? She's the most popular, beautiful girl in all of Paris."

"This is what I _told_ you," Plagg seemed disinterested, eating the camembert that Adrien had brought with him.

"I know," Adrien said agitatedly, "I just hoped that you were going to be wrong." He twisted the ring on his finger and put his head back on the wall. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

…

"A broken heart is quite vulnerable to my akuma. I think he needs some help to get over her." Hawkmoth stood grinning through his mask. A white butterfly flew into his open palm and he closed his hands together. "This time Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses will be mine…" The blackened butterfly flew out of his hand and through the window. "Fly my little akuma! And give him assistance in curing his broken heart."

…

"Chat?" Ladybug ran through the empty hallways. She suddenly regretted everything that she had said to him and just wanted to apologize for everything that she had said. "Chat where are you? I need to talk to you." She ran into the stairwell and up to the second floor. She pushed open the door to see Chat standing in front of her, but he looked different. He was no longer wearing a tuxedo and instead was wearing his usual catsuit, but his green eyes had turned red.

"M'lady," he grinned.

"Chat, what's going on, are you alright? I'm sorry, I never should-" He placed a finger on her lips. "Chat…?"

"This is the last time you're going to break my heart Ladybug." Suddenly he swung at her, but Ladybug dodged his blow and ran into the nearest room, locking the door behind her.

"Let me in Ladybug!" Chat was screaming outside, pounding on the door.

"Tikki!" Ladybug shouted. "I need to get out of this dress." Quickly, Ladybug de-transformed into Marinette and Tikki appeared, unbuttoning the dress and helping her slip out of it.

"Tikki?"

"Plagg!" Across the room, sitting on a shelf, a little black cat kwami was clutching it's head.

"Ah!" Marinette ducked underneath a desk. "Tikki, who is that?"

"It's Chat Noir's kwami…" Tikki flew over to him as Marinette continued to get out of her dress. "What are you doing? Chat is out there trying to attack us!"  
"Because he got akumatized!" Plagg yelled, "And hit me in the head!"

"Oh no…" Tikki sighed, "How is he…? How are you here?"

"He de-transformed after Ladybug rejected him and then this butterfly flew in here and when I tried to stop it, he hit me! I was just trying to eat my camembert." Plagg sighed.

"Don't you think this is far more important than your camembert?" Tikki said angrily.

"Maybe! But it was all so fast and this seems different than other akumas… he's very powerful."

"This is terrible," Marinette said as she kicked out of her dress. "This is all my fault." She put her head in her hands.

"No, Marinette, it's not your fault you don't share his feelings." Tikki assured her.

"Well, whatever!" Plagg yelled at the both of them, "Now he's akumatized and I'm pretty sure his miraculous is where the akuma is, so good luck getting to it. He'll probably de-transform!"

"Well then we need to get going," Tikki said, "Plagg, stay in here and don't leave. We'll take Chat." She glanced at Marinette who was still hiding behind the desk. "Ready Marinette?"

"I suppose," she sighed, "Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and looked towards Plagg who seemed pretty disinterested in the whole situation.

"Plagg, where did you say the akuma was?"

"Probably in his ring," he said, "It's his prized possession… he can only be himself when he's transformed." Ladybug suddenly felt a pang of guiltiness, but tried to ignore it as she busted down the door.

"Here kitty-kitty," Ladybug peered outside of the room and scanned the hallway. Chat was nowhere to be seen. "Where could he have gone…"

"Up here, m'lady," Chat jumped off of the ceiling, but Ladybug dodged him just in time.

"Chat, don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not Chat anymore," he quickly pinned her to the wall and put his forearm on her throat.

"No!" Ladybug stomped on his foot and pushed him off her. "I'm sorry Chat." She ran out towards the main ballroom. The entire room was visible from the balcony on the second floor. Ladybug jumped onto the ledge, looking over all the people in the room. "Everyone needs to evacuate right now! Someone has been akumatized!"

Panic erupted throughout the gala as people flooded the exits.

"Not so fast Ladybug!" Chat grabbed her and yanked her back onto the second floor. "Cataclysm!" A blackness surrounded his hand.

"Ah!" Ladybug dodged his attempts to hit her, but she was getting increasingly more nervous because Chat was not holding back. "Help!" She screamed. "Help!" Suddenly something in him snapped and he stepped back. The akuma wasn't strong enough to completely control him.

"Get her miraculous! Then you will know who truly broke your heart!" Hawkmoth screaming into his ears.

"No…" he shook his head, trying to drive out the urge. "No!"

"Chat?" Ladybug looked at him intently. She needed to get his ring, but she didn't know how, as long as he had his cataclysm, he was untouchable. Suddenly he lurched forwards for her earrings. She jumped out of the way and off of the balcony, reaching for the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Get back!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry kitty, you'll have to catch me!" She teased as she hung from the crystal chandelier. "What should I do…?"

Chat stepped onto the ledge and sprung off, jumping onto to the chandelier with her.

"Ladybug!" Alya appeared in the ballroom.

"Oh no!" Ladybug immediately swung herself off and landed in a somersault on the floor, "Alya, you need to get out of here, Chat's been akumatized."

"But I can help you," she insisted.

"Alya."

"I can distract him, here let me help."

"Alya, no!" The girl ran under the chandelier and began screaming at Chat.

"Over here, kitty!" She flailed her arms and waved at him.

"Oh no," Ladybug quickly ran behind a pillar, "Lucky Charm!" A large, round, and slightly domed piece of metal fell into her arms. "What is this… a shield?"

"Ah!" Alya screamed as the chandelier began to sway and crystals fell and shattered on the floor.

"No!" Ladybug ran with the shield above her head and covered both her and Alya as the chandelier came down. They watched the crystals shatter around them and Ladybug felt the pressure of the fixture on the shield. But other than that pressure, the shield was completely indestructible and the girls were unscathed.

"Of course you survive this, Ladybug, but keep in mind, cats have nine lives!" Chat laughed, but Ladybug couldn't tell where he was.

"Don't move," Ladybug told Alya, "He's around here somewhere." She scanned the first floor and couldn't see Chat anywhere.

"M'lady!" Chat's voice echoed through the ballroom.

"Stay close to me," Ladybug told Alya. She pulled the shield in front of her and saw Chat, perched on the ledge of the balcony. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. "Here kitty, kitty!" Ladybug grinned. She took out her yo-yo and threw it, wrapping it around Chat's leg, pulling him onto the first floor. "Get behind me Alya!"

Chat eventually began to run towards Ladybug, his hand covered with dark matter. Ladybug put up her shield and Chat struck it with his cataclysm. Once the shield began to disintegrate, she grabbed his hand and pulled off the ring. Suddenly, he began to de-transform and Chat turned away and ran towards the stairwell to avoid being seen. Even akumatized, Chat still knew not to let his secret identity get out. Ladybug stomped on the ring and the akuma appeared.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma," she swung her yo-yo around, "It's time to de-evilize!" The butterfly was caught and reappeared in it's original, white form. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the crumbling piece of shield into the air and ladybugs erupted from it, fixing the chandelier and broken cystals that were all over the floor.

"That was so awesome Ladybug!" Alya cheered, "Do you mind if I get a picture really fast?"

"One second, Alya," Ladybug picked up the silver ring, which seemed quite familiar to her, but she couldn't place why. "I need to find Chat."

"Why was he akumatized anyway?" Alya asked as she ran away.

"I'm not sure…" Ladybug lied as she ran towards the stairwell. "Chat?" She reached the second floor. "Where did you go?"

"In here," he said quietly from the office room.

"I have your ring," she said quietly into the door.

"Thank you," Adrien stood on the other side of the door, very embarrassed. He didn't want to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I- I didn't- I- don't want to hurt you. You're my best friend. You mean a lot to me and I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear. I- I just- I'm sorry." There was no response. "Chat, please." She put her forehead on the door and breathed out. On the other side of the door, Adrien lay with his back against it, crying as quietly as he could. "I'll- I guess I'll just leave the ring here…" Ladybug put the ring on the floor. "I'll see you around, Chat."

Ladybug left quickly. Alya was still waiting for her in the ballroom, but Ladybug was hardly in the mood to take pictures.

"What happened?" Alya asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ladybug faked a smile, "let's get you home."

Upstairs, Adrien opened the door just a crack and picked the ring up off the floor.

"Stop moping Adrien, it's not a big deal you know loads of girls that would date you." Plagg insisted.

"That's not the point," he responded, "I love her, but she loves someone else."

"Come on Adrien," Plagg didn't like how depressed he looked, "Let's go home, call Nino, ask him to hang out or something."

"I don't-" Adrien turned and saw Ladybug's dress lying on the floor. "Plagg… was she in here?"

"Well duh, you attacked her you should know!"

"I don't remember..." Adrien picked it up, "Did you see her?"

"Maybe…"

"Plagg, did she de-transform?"

"I don't know, I was talking to her kwami!"

"She did de-transform!" Adrien smiled, "Plagg, tell me her name, did you catch her name."

"No I did not," Plagg answered honestly. He wasn't paying close enough attention, even though Tikki had said it several times.

"Plagg, are you kidding?"

"No."

Adrien rolled his eyes and tried his best to fold up the gown. "I'm going to hold onto this until I find out who she is…"

"Adrien, you heard her, she loves someone else."

"I won't believe it until I know that it's true."

"Oh boy." Plagg shook his head in annoyance.

"I'll find her Plagg," Adrien looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, "I will."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hero's Journey

Chapter 3: The Hero's Journey

Getting up for school the next morning proved to be very difficult for Marinette. If this was a normal day, she'd be a little late, but she had already missed the first ten minutes of class and she wasn't even out of bed.

"Marinette!" Tikki buzzed, "You're late for school!"

"What?" She rolled over.

"You're late for school!" Tikki repeated, "Class started ten minutes ago!"

"What!" Marinette shot up, quickly swinging her legs over the bedside and running across the room to change into her day clothes. "I cannot believe I'm late again!" She whined, "It's all because of that stupid gala…"

"To be fair, it _was_ honoring you…" Tikki interjected.

"I know," she said, "I still need to talk to Chat, about, you know, _that_."

"Maybe you'll see him today?"

"Maybe…" Marinette quickly pulled a shirt over her head and grabbed her purse, "I feel so bad, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault Marinette," Tikki attempted to help her feel better, "Try not to think about it. You're still friends."

"I hope so…"

…

Marinette ran into the classroom, officially thirty minutes late and panting.

"Sorry Ms. Bustier! I overslept!" She walked in shamefully, all of the students watched her bolt across the room.

"I guess it's alright Marinette," Ms. Bustier sighed, "We're working on the hero's journey in literature." She began a diagram on the chalkboard.

"Where were you?" Alya whispered.

"I just overslept, did I miss anything?"

"No, but I wanted to show you all the pictures from yesterday, did you _see_ Ladybug's dress?"

 _Oh no, the dress._ Marinette suddenly remembered that she left the dress in that room. It was probably long gone by now. "Yeah, it was pretty…"

"Pretty? It was gorgeous! Total red carpet material!"

"Now, in this section," Ms. Bustier glanced at the girls, "we will be working on analyzing the hero's journey. We started learning about it yesterday, but we're going more in depth today. Everyone will write a play, with the the outline I will prepare for you, and I'll have the principal pick his favorite one. Then all of you will audition, _for a grade_ , and at the end of this section, we'll perform the play for the rest of the school."

"Wait, we're acting this out?" Lila asked. She was sitting in the back, behind Ivan, all alone.

"Yes, I assumed that was self-explanatory." Ms. Bustier said. "Now gather your thoughts quickly because I would like to start this project today. It'll be due in a couple weeks."

"Marinette!" Alya whispered urgently, "You need to write a love story for _you and Adrien_."

"Alya…"  
"No, you need to."

"You know it's not gonna work right? Not with my luck."

"Oh please, I'll make it happen."

"I mean I guess, but-"

"No buts, you know you want to."

"Alya!"  
"You'll thank me later," Alya grinned and tapped Nino on the shoulder. She mouthed "Let's hook up Adrien and Marinette." He gave her a thumbs up and Marinette's face burned red. She looked down at Adrien, but his head was in his hands and she couldn't tell if he was sleeping.

"Get writing!" Ms. Bustier told the class.

"Wait, can this be about real people?" Chloé asked quickly.

"Yes, I suppose so," she sighed.

"I'm going to write about Ladybug and Chat Noir," she proclaimed. "Did anyone see them at the gala yesterday? No? Well I saw them and they are most definitely in _love_."

"They're just friends Chloé," Marinette said a little too quickly, but luckily no one noticed.

"How would _you_ know?"

"I- I mean, I-"  
"They're just friends," Adrien said firmly, lifting his head from his hands. Marinette looked at him curiously. He seemed to be in a weird mood.

"Well, whatever," Chloé brushed off his remark, "I'm writing about them."

"You know, that's not a bad idea…" Alya said, "Maybe we could get the actual Ladybug and Chat Noir to do the play? We could charge people for tickets, I'm sure half of Paris would want to go!"

"Well if you manage to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir, then maybe you could do that." Ms. Bustier interjected, "But seeing as they're full-time superheroes, I would suggest that you worry about your grade in this class and not theirs."

"I'm friends with Ladybug, Ms. Bustier! I'll talk to her!" Alya told the class proudly.

"She's not as friendly as you think," Lila harrumphed from the back of the classroom.

"You don't even know her!" Marinette defended her secret identity.

"Enough!" Ms. Bustier seemed to be getting fairly agitated with her class, "Start writing and report progress of getting Ladybug and Chat Noir to participate in the play _tomorrow_."

…

"Marinette, could you imagine how great the play would be if we could get Ladybug and Chat Noir to be in it!" Alya was blooming with excitement as they exited the school at the end of the day. "I'll talk to Ladybug, I just don't know where I would meet her…"

"Yeah, I don't know…" Marinette smiled nervously. If she had to be in the play as Ladybug, how was she supposed to get her grade as Marinette? Everyone would find out her secret!

"I was with her yesterday and she was acting pretty strange… I think part of it's because Chat Noir was akumatized, which I didn't even know was possible."

"Was he really?"  
"Yeah, it was actually kind of scary. You know how his eyes are usually green? They turned red and he tried to kill us!"

"Kill you?"

"Yeah! Look I got some of it on video, but I'm not gonna post it because I feel like Chat Noir would be embarrassed."

"Yeah, good call." Marinette watched the video, reliving the frightening events of the night before. She needed to talk to him, especially if they were about to be forced to be _lovers_ in a high school play. "I gotta go, but do you want to come over later and work on the plays?"

"Sounds good! I'm going to hang out with Nino, see you soon Marinette!" They separated, but before Marinette completely turned around she ran right into Adrien, spilling her books all over the pavement.

"Oh! I- I'm so, I mean, excuse-" She stammered.

"It's okay Marinette," Adrien smiled, "I wasn't playing attention." He knelt down and began picking up her books.

"So," she bent down to help him, "What are you writing about?"

"Well… though a Ladybug and Chat Noir love story sounds promising, I think I'm gonna come up with my own story."  
"That's what I was thinking too," Marinette agreed.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come up with costume designs for my characters… I mean once I write about them and if my idea gets picked." He laughed, standing up.

"Oh, of course! I'd love to." Marinette beamed.

"I have a terrible feeling Chloé's idea is going to win though," Adrien sighed, "She'll probably have an actual playwright do the assignment for her."

"Yeah, I really wouldn't be surprised," Marinette shook her head, "This is a really good oppurtunity, I hope someone who actually worked hard on the project wins."

"Me too! Have you thought about anything? Any cool ideas?"

"Not yet…" she sighed, "I've been trying to think all day and I just can't come up with anything good."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Adrien touched her shoulder, "You're one of the most talented people I know!" Marinette blushed.

"Adrien!" Nathalie yelled at him from the car.

"Oh sorry," he sighed, "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Marinette!"

"S-see you!" Adrien waved good-bye and Marinette immediately pulled out her phone. _ALYA! You would not believe the full convo I just had with Adrien! I'm DYINGG_

Marinette ran home and into her room.

"Tikki, I need to get that dress back." Tikki flew out of her purse and in front of her face.

"I think you should talk to Chat Noir first-"

"I know… I need to talk to him." Marinette sighed and flopped on her bed. "I have a bad feeling that everything is about to change."

"You mean with Chat Noir?"

"No…" Marinette shut her eyes, "with everything."

...

Across town, Mayor Bourgeois was quickly trying to finish up his prissy daughter's half-birthday present. He had gotten her some designer purse and a pair of sunglasses that he hoped she would enjoy. He tied up the last bow and stood proudly behind it, waiting for her to walk in.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Chloé asked as she entered the room. "What is _that_?" She looked at the gift wrapped on the table. She immediately ran towards the gift and tore it open. "Oh…" she looked at the purse and sunglasses in disgust.

"Do you like it dear?"

"Um, no," Chloé admitted shamelessly, "Sorry Daddy, but this is terrible. This is the worst half-birthday EVER." She folded her arms and turned around, refusing to face her father.

"Oh sweetie, I can get you anything you want, anything at all."  
"No you've already ruined it," Chloé said angrily, "There is nothing else you can do for me! Now get out of here!" She pointed to the door and Mayor Bourgeois sadly exited the room, knowing he ruined his little girl's big day.

…

"A disappointing dad is quite the candidate for my little akuma. I think Mayor Bourgeois needs so help picking out a gift for his little girl. Hawkmoth stood grinning through his mask. A white butterfly flew into his open palm and he closed his hands together. "This time Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses will be mine…" The blackened butterfly flew out of his hand and through the window. "Fly my little akuma! And help him get the perfect present for his spoiled and ungrateful daughter."

…

"Ugh, Sabrina, I am so annoyed, Daddy got me the ugliest purse for my half birthday, I'm so disappointed." Chloé told Sabrina over the phone.

"Chloé!" She heard her father say from the hallway.

"Oh boy, he wants something," Chloé said to Sabrina, "What do you want?"

"Happy Half-Birthday Chloékins," he busted down the door with one kick. He no longer looked like himself. His skin was pink, as was his suit, and he had a red bow tied on the top of his head. He was wearing the purse his daughter had regretted just moments before. But his getup wouldn't have been frightening if it weren't for the scissors and glitter gun in place where his hands used to be.

"Daddy?"

"I'll wrap you the best present ever!" He reached in the purse and pulled out roll of wrapping paper. He completely covered Chloé in paper and glitter and finished wrapping with a red bow. She was completely encased in a cocoon of wrapping paper.

"Chloé?" Sabrina yelled. She heard everything from over the phone. "Chloé!"

"Hm-mh!" Chloé mumbled something but no one could hear her.

"I'll make sure you have the best half-birthday _ever_ , Chloé." He jumped onto the balcony and headed to the roof. "I'll get you all of Paris!"

…

"Help!" Sabrina ran out of her house, screaming. "Help, someone help Chloé! She's been attacked!" Marinette looked out her window to see Sabrina frantically running through the streets, trying to get anyone's attention. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! Someone help her!"

"Oh boy, who has Chloé akumatized now?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Who knows," said Tikki, "But it looks as if they're pretty powerful." They gazed out to see Paris' skyline being covered in bright pink paper and red ribbons.

"Oh my-" Marinette stood up, "Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and climbed up to her balcony, looking out over Paris.

"Oh, Ladybug!" Sabrina waved to her from the ground, "My friend Chloé is in trouble!"

"Where is she?"

"That hotel across town, the big fancy one!"

"Got it, thanks Sabrina!" Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and swung across the street and over the buildings.

"Ladybug knows my name!" She squealed.

"Oh boy…" Ladybug sighed. She used her yo-yo to propel herself across the city. "I hope Chat Noir is on his way."

"Ah, Ladybug, I knew you'd show up," akumatized Mayor Bourgeois stood on top of a large building that he had just wrapped in sparkling pink paper. "But you can't stop me from giving my daughter the greatest present of all!"

"Mayor!" Hawkmoth screamed into his ear, "Her miraculous!" Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and whipped it at his leg, but he deflected it and cover it in glitter.

"Oh no!" Ladybug looked at her yo-yo, it was clogged with glitter. "Ah!" The mayor jumped towards her with his pair of scissors.

"Not so fast Mayor!" Chat Noir appeared with his staff and blocked the mayor's blow. "Your daughter's birthday has nothing to do with Paris."

"That's where you're wrong, Chat Noir." The mayor grabbed a roll of wrapping paper, preparing to trap them.

"Chat!" Ladybug grabbed his arm and yanking him. They both ran across several buildings and hid behind a chimney.

"Thanks Ladybug," Chat said to her quietly. They sat in silence. The childish banter and their joking relationship was gone, at least for the moment. And they had no plan.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I-" All of a sudden a huge sheet of wrapping paper appeared over them, "Run, we need to run!" They both sprinted towards the nearest building, but a piece of red ribbon stretched and grabbed Ladybug's leg pulling her backwards.

"Ladybug!"

"Not so fast, kitty, my daughter _loves_ Ladybug."

"Well so do I," Chat said to himself. Ladybug was dragged onto another building and when she tried to whip her yo-yo towards Chat, but the mayor snapped cut the rope and it fell onto the roof. He jumped across and grabbed the yo-yo, putting it in his suit. There was still a fairly long piece of string left and Chat knew that he had to keep it safe if they wanted to purify the akuma.

"You have no way out." The mayor grinned as rolls of wrapping paper enclosed them on the roof of the building. "You can hide Chat Noir, but I will find you!"

…

Alya ran down the street, buildings she passed were cover in wrapping paper. She looked above her and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir getting trapped on the roof of a tall building. "Oh no!" She took out her phone to videotape the attack. Many other people gathered around the building to see what was going on. "This footage is going to be one of a kind." Alya gazed into the camera and was about to hit record when an old man fell and was being trampled by the crowd.

Alya immediately disregarded her footage and ran to help him up. He wasn't hurt too badly, but Alya brought him to safety anyway. "Sir, you need to stay here, it's too dangerous out there."

"Oh, thank you so much… Alya."

"Uh?"

"I think Ladybug and Chat Noir may need your help." The man pulled a small black box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. She examined it closely, it appeared to be of Chinese descent.

"What does-" when Alya looked up, the man was gone and she was alone. She opened the box to see a necklace with a charm shaped like a fox's tail. "No. Way."


End file.
